


From My Head To-Ma-Toes (I Love You)

by inpiniteu



Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: There's no doubt in Im Youngmin's mind that his parents are going to love Jonghyun.Because Kim Jonghyun is born to be loved.





	From My Head To-Ma-Toes (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened.
> 
> I started writing this ages ago, and wanted to post it for Seolnal but as you can see, it obviously didn't happen... It's the first time I write and complete a work in over a year and it's a weird feeling, both of satisfaction and plain dissatisfaction. i'm happy, though, I swear I am!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who encouraged me, and hopefully, you'll have fun reading this!

“Wow, we’re in Busan!” Jonghyun exclaims, fastening his seat belt and clapping excitedly in his seat. They have arrived in Busan barely thirty minutes ago, and just rented a car to come down to Youngmin’s parents’ farm. 

Youngmin chuckles, turning his head to flash a smile at his boyfriend before turning the ignition in and starting the car. 

Jonghyun earlier told that he isn't really familiar with Busan, and has only been there on a few occasions — the most recent one being his filming for _Night Goblin_ at the end of August last year. So far, all his trips to Gyeongsang-do have been for work purposes, Youngmin remembers Jonghyun telling him. It’s confessions like these that remind Youngmin of Jonghyun being his sunbae, of all the things in life his boyfriend didn’t get to experience. 

Their trip together is actually the first time Jonghyun happens to be in Busan without the NU’EST members, their managers or a camera crew following him around, and it explains why Jonghyun is excited and hasn’t stopped grinning from ear to ear since they stepped out of the KTX. "Look at you being more excited than me," he teases, finding Jonghyun’s enthusiasm refreshing. "I would think you're the one who's going home if I didn't know better." 

"Well, I can't believe I'm going to a tomato farm!” Jonghyun says in defense, his eyes not leaving the passenger window of the car and the scenery whizzing by. His attitude reminds Youngmin of a child in the midst of discovering how wide the world is and he resists the urge to coo over him. There’s no limit how adorable Kim Jonghyun is, Youngmin thinks. 

"Yah~" Youngmin says, not missing the way Jonghyun’s head tilts to the side nor the wide, apprehensive eyes that don’t leave his face. "You aren't going to a tomato farm,” he starts in a light tone, and he doesn’t have to look to literally feel Jonghyun relaxing in his seat. “We are going to visit my parents, which happen to own a tomato farm. This isn’t really the same thing, Kim Jonghyun."

Jonghyun just laughs; cute giggles, the ones that Youngmin —and the rest of the nation— loves so much slipping past his lips. Youngmin, as usual, would have already reached out to kiss those pouty lips if he didn’t have to focus on the road. “It’s still a tomato farm~" Jonghyun sings out before burying his face and smile into his too-big-for him wool scarf, his playful, sparkling eyes not leaving Youngmin’s form.

Youngmin chuckles in disbelief, looking pointedly at his boyfriend through the rear-view mirror. Jonghyun never stops to surprise him. “You’re such a child,” he comments with a fond smile, the smile that always seems to be found on his lips whenever Kim Jonghyun is concerned. Indeed, there’s something about his boyfriend that turn his protective instincts on— despite Jonghyun being a few months older. 

“Let’s see if you’re still so happy once you have to eat tomatoes for lunch,” he jokes, putting on the most straight face he can manage. His boyfriend stares at him with his mouth wide open and noise scrunched in disgust and Youngmin clearly struggles to keep his facade on, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

It goes unnoticed by Jonghyun, who shudders in his seat and blinks his eyes repeatedly. “You aren’t serious, right?” he asks, his brows drawn together in a frown that only deepens as Youngmin doesn’t answer. “Yah, Im Youngmin, just tel—”

Youngmin can’t take it anymore, Jonghyun’s reaction being too much for him. He bursts into a laugh, one that only intensifies as Jonghyun starts cursing him under his breath. “Okay, fine, I’m not serious,” he confesses, and Jonghyun lets out a loud sigh of relief that makes him chuckle in amusement. “Of course, you won’t have to. I told them about that little flaw of yours, you know.”

“A flaw,” Jonghyun repeats, sounding incredule. “I just don’t like tomatoes. Is that a crime?” he grumbles, his lips twisted into a little pout that Youngmin is aching to kiss away.

Youngmin simply grins. “You being cute is a crime.” Jonghyun snorts at this, but Youngmin doesn’t even have to turn around and check to know that the tips of Jonghyun’s ears are red.

”Anyway,” Youngmin continues, changing the subject altogether to avoid his boyfriend further embarrasment. “You can rest if you want, Jonghyunnie.”

He’s aware that Jonghyun had a variety show recording the day before, one that finished just as the sun started rising over Seoul. Jonghyun had even almost missed their train, scaring him by only getting on at the last minute. “We should be arriving in around forty minutes,” he estimates, taking a quick look at his phone turned GPS. “Perhaps even less, actually,” he adds as an afterthought. The traffic at this time of the day is light, and a welcomed change from the usual traffic.

Jonghyun just hums in reply, shaking his head softly. "I'm fine," he says, and Youngmin opens his mouth to talk but Jonghyun continues before he even has the chance to interrupt, "And I don't want to waste any minute of this."

This makes Youngmin’s heart flutter, though he would never confess it out loud. Never did he thought that he would be able to come back to his hometown for Seolnal, not after debuting and certainly not accompanied by Jonghyun. 

It was through texting that Youngmin was informed of Pledis giving NU’EST W a few days of rest. Even then, it had made sense to him that Jonghyun would want to spend them in Gangneung with his parents and sisters rather than with him. Indeed, Jonghyun would have, but his parents had opted to celebrate the new year with a family trip in Taiwan and while going overseas during your time off was not impossible, Jonghyun has prefered to play it safe by staying in Korea.

Youngmin hadn’t hesitated upon hearing that, quickly typing something along the lines of _come down to my parents’ with me for Seolnal_ and pressing “send” before he could think twice about it. Jonghyun had texted him back immediately with a simple _would love to, love you_ that had made him grin for the entire night—and had probably scared Donghyun in the process, too— and that had been it.

“Says the guy who fell asleep on my shoulder as soon as we left Seoul,” Youngmin ironises, but there’s no heat behind his words. Being exhausted is something neither of them can’t complain about, after all and it’s nothing to blame Jonghyun for. “You probably even ruined my shirt with all your drool,” he adds with a teasing tone, barely avoiding the light punch aimed at his arm.

“Jonghyun-ah, you aren’t regretting coming with me, right?” Youngmin asks as he makes a sharp turn, and the urban scenery of Busan slowly makes place to a much more rural one. “I mean, the tomato farm,” he precises, feeling the weight of Jonghyun’s gaze. “I really wanted you to accompany me but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We can always go back to the city and do somet—”

Jonghyun places a hand on Youngmin’s jeans-clad thigh and squeezes it softly. “I’m happy to come visit your parents, Youngminnie,” he says without hesitation and that’s all it takes to stop Youngmin from rambling more. Jonghyun isn’t someone who lies, who can lie about his feelings. Youngmin knows that way too well. “I’m happy to spend time with you,” Jonghyun adds with a little laugh, the one he always uses when he's embarrassed and shy and he doesn’t know what to do and Youngmin grins.

He likes hearing that, likes that Jonghyun is happy to be here with him. Spending time together is rare and Youngmin clearly intends to make the most out of it. “I’m happy, too,” he confesses, the words leaving his lips so suddenly he’s surprised at himself. 

While Youngmin considers him good with words, Kim Jonghyun manages to have him tongue-tied and reduced to an incoherent mess most of the time. Youngmin doesn’t think it’s ever going to change, not when Jonghyun stirs feelings within him that he’s never felt before. 

The two of them end up falling silent after that, a silence long enough for Youngmin to think that perhaps, Jonghyun has fallen asleep next to him. He’s about to turn his head to take a look at Jonghyun when he hears it, a soft sigh that makes him wonder what could suddenly be wrong with his boyfriend.

He doesn’t have to wait for long as Jonghyun clears his throat and calls out for him. Youngmin can see him fisting the fabric of his oversized sweater from the corner of his eyes and he frowns. That gesture reminds him of darker times, of all the moments of doubt they went through months ago when they were convinced their whole lives were on the line. Seeing Jonghyun like this again, when they’re supposed to be enjoying their time off, is akin to a punch in the gut and he gulps with difficulty. 

"Min-ah,” Jonghyun whispers, chewing on his lower lip. “Do you think your parents will like me? What if they don—”

Youngmin reaches his arm out, placing his hand over Jonghyun’s. “Of course, they will love you,” Youngmin says, his voice full of confidence as he squeezes Jonghyun’s hand lightly before letting go.

His parents aren’t aware that Jonghyun is more than a friend to him, but he knows his mom has an itch that something is going on between the two of them. It doesn’t help that he has been dropping Jonghyun’s name more and more in their recent phone calls and texts. He didn’t even notice it until she once pointed it out over Facetime. 

Youngmin barely remembers how he had tried to justify himself that time. He only recalls using careful and hesitant words that had seemed heavy on his tongue and had sounded off even to his own ears. Words that hadn’t even convinced her, as she had simply laughed his whole explication off while giving him _that_ look, the look every mother had for their child when they know something is up with them.

He doesn’t know if he should properly tell them he has been dating Jonghyun for the past eight months but he’s considering it, has been considering it for the past few days. He’s lucky, he knows, lucky to have parents who are far more accepting and open-minded than most korean elders. Indeed, they have always supported him, and him coming out of the closet when he was twenty hadn’t changed that. 

He takes a look at Jonghyun, who is staring back at him with eyes full of hopes and unsaid promises, and he makes his decision right there and then. He doesn’t want to pretend around his family, nor does he want to hide his feelings for Jonghyun. His parents, brothers and especially Jonghyun deserve better.

There’s nothing Jonghyun should be worried about, nothing at all. As to make sure that Jonghyun knows that everything is going to be alright, he decides to share an anecdote, one that happened after the Produce 101 concert, “I swear my mom told me you were like the perfect son or something like that when she met you backstage that one time, you know?” 

He’s barely exaggerating, not having forgotten how much his mother fawned over Jonghyun’s manners and good looks after the concert. It had been one of her favorite topic for weeks after the concert and even him, who certainly isn’t the last one to lavish Jonghyun with praises, had been sick and tired of hearing about _“Jonghyun this”_ or _“Jonghyun that”_ every time they called each other. Youngmin had ended up asking her to tone it down a notch, which had made her laugh at him.

Jonghyun snorts, shaking his head. “Don’t lie,” he whines, fanning himself with a manga—one out of the dozens he has brought along. His cheeks are flushed, and his scarf and multiple layers of clothes aren’t helping.

“I’m not!” Youngmin swears, repeating it again and again for good measure until Jonghyun finally stops avoiding his eyes. “You have nothing to worry about, really,” he insists, not quite willing to drop it just yet. "Really."

Jonghyun hums, taking a deep breath. He doesn’t seem entirely convinced yet, but at least, he has stopped tugging on the few loose threads of his sweater and has put the manga back in his backpack.

Youngmin flashes Jonghyun what he hopes is a reassuring smile, relaxing as Jonghyun mirrors his smile, albeit weakly. He gets Jonghyun’s worries and wishes he could do more for his boyfriend, but his options are quite limited at the moment. It’s about to change, though, as their surroundings are becoming more and more familiar to him. 

“Well, you won’t have time to worry for long,” he says, as the he makes a last turn and reaches home. “We’re here.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun breathes out, nervously looking around. He slowly puts his manga back into his backpack, his hands slightly shaking and it doesn’t take Youngmin long to understand that his boyfriend’s nerves are still acting up.

“Look at me, Jonghyun-ah,” he asks after he’s done parking the car and trying to meet Jonghyun’s eyes. “Please,” he pleads with the softest tone he can muster. He’s not going to give up, not going to let Jonghyun step out of this car in that state.

Jonghyun finally turns his head, looking straight at him and Youngmin lets out an inner sigh of relief. “Everything is going to be fine, okay? You went through a survival show, you even went to freaking Patagonia,” Youngmin exclaims and Jonghyun’s face finally relaxes, breaking into a huge smile. “Believe me, there’s nothing to be afraid of here.”

“Promise?” Jonghyun asks, reaching for one of Youngmin’s hand and holding it tightly. 

Youngmin nods, squeezing Jonghyun’s hand before leaning forwards and cupping Jonghyun’s face to bring him closer.

The kiss they share is chaste, with barely touching lips and fluttering eyelids but in Youngmin’s opinion, it perfectly conveys everything he wants to tell Jonghyun. It’s enough to make Jonghyun understand that he’s there with him, there for him and that there’s nothing to fear.

“Promise,” he whispers against Jonghyun’s lips. “Everything is going to alright and,” he pauses, only talking again once Jonghyun pokes his cheek softly, “they will love you. Do not doubt that, please.”

They will love him, because Kim Jonghyun is born to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you haven't been killed by this amount of fluff and thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> I made a promise to fill the Kim Jonghyun/Lim Youngmin tag (self-declared n°1 pacabugi/bugipaca promoter #arenttheysopresh) and I do plan on doing just that so if you like them as much as I do, stay tuned! (and come spazz with me, please ♡)


End file.
